Mon Petit Phénix
by Gin-sama
Summary: Van y Solomon van de regreso a la mansión en aquel pueblito perdido de Vietnam, pero cuando estaban por llegar, se encuentran con algo inesperado... Continuación del manga de Blood
1. Tristesse

Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic. Lo escribí principalmente porque me quedaron picando algunos detalles que no se explican en el manga, ni tampoco en el anime, por lo que aquí propongo algunas "posibles explicaciones".

La historia se centra en lo que pasa justo después del final del manga, pero ya se aleja un poco de lo que sucede con Saya y Escudo Rojo (Red Shield), y pasa a tratarse más bien de lo que pasa con Van y Solomon.

Sé que puede sonar un poco "yaoioso" al principio, pero nada de eso va a suceder xD. Les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste.

No se aceptan críticas de ningún tipo... Nah, mentira, denle sin piedad! o.

Ah, por las dudas: "Mon Petit Phénix" es "Mi Pequeño Fénix" y "Tristesse" es "Tristeza", en francés.

* * *

Van y Solomon iban camino hacia la gran mansión, ubicada en aquel pueblito perdido de Vietnam. El chevallier no paraba de hablar, buscando cualquier excusa para hacer un comentario, en un desesperado intento por romper el silencio que invadía todo. Sin embargo, Van prácticamente lo ignoraba respondiendo a sus preguntas con algún monosílabo, dos o tres palabras cuando mucho, como para cumplir. Esta actitud empezaba a molestar un poco a Solomon, pero no le dio importancia.

- Bueno, de aquí vamos a tener que seguir a pie. – Dijo - ... ¿Van?... ¡Hey! -

- ¿Mn?... Ah, sí... de aquí a pie, ¿No? – Contestó el hombre de lentes.

– Mjmm... – Se encontró respondiendo Solomon mientras se devanaba los sesos tratando de adivinar qué era lo que mantenía a aquel humano tan ido... "¿Será que...? No, no es probable." Pensó.

Bajaron del auto. Caminaron unos cientos de metros, un kilómetro, tal vez, hasta adentrarse en el ahora desierto pueblito donde, treinta años atrás, Saya lo destruyera todo. Reinaba un silencio absoluto. Sólo se escuchaban las pisadas de ellos dos contra el suelo y, de vez en cuando, el chillido estridente de algún pájaro.

Solomon se tomó un momento para observar más detenidamente a Van mientras caminaban: Caminaba con parsimonia, pensativo, ensimismado; era como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor. Desde que habían puesto pie en Vietnam, y a medida que se acercaban a la mansión, su cara había ido cambiando, lenta e imperceptiblemente, de esa expresión seria e impasible que acostumbraba tener a una combinación de sutiles rasgos que daban a su semblante una sensación de cansancio o... ¿Tristeza? No, ¿Por qué estaría triste? ¿Qué podía ser que lo estuviera afectando? Esto era lo que Solomon no podía comprender. Hacía años que lo conocía y nunca lo había visto así. Ese comportamiento era tan raro en él... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?

Finalmente se dio por vencido y se decidió a romper el silencio nuevamente:

-Mira, ya llegamos e igual falta un buen trecho para llegar a la casa... mpf... además este terreno es todo en subida... Al final tenía razón, ¿No?, Este es el mejor lugar para empezar... digo, hasta que ya tengamos algo más consistente... Al estar así, desierto... Además, aunque es preferible que no, si nos encuentran no habría problema, porque muerto mi hermano Amshel la propiedad es mía, entonces no habrían tantos problemas... Por el tema de la propiedad, claro. Ahora ya respecto a las actividades de "dudosa legalidad" que se lleven a cabo en este lugar... Va a haber que inventar algo, ¿No? Jajaja -

-Sí... –Respondió Van forzando una sonrisa que sólo alcanzó a dibujar una ridícula mueca en su cara y que se desvaneció al instante.

Solomon estuvo a punto de empezar a hacerle preguntas, pero se contuvo. Aún así no dejó de hablar: -Ya casi no quedan rosas... –Dijo mirando los canteros –Claro, ya se pasó la época, pero me acuerdo que justo antes de irnos los rosales estaban rebosantes. Hay que admitirlo, el muchacho tenía bien cuidado el jardín, jaja... Algo hizo bien, jajaja.-

Al oír esto, Van bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios. Solomon lo notó y pudo confirmar lo que venía sospechando cuando bajaron del auto: Aunque improbable, era: Estaba pensando en Charles, pero no solo eso, sino que lo recordaba con tristeza. ¿Se sentiría culpable? Esto le pareció todavía más improbable, pero dado el estado de las cosas, podía llegar a ser.

Siguieron caminando. Solomon no paraba de hablar, cosa que estaba empezando a acabar con la paciencia de Van. "¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no se calla de una vez!" Pensó. Tuvo ganas de decirlo en voz alta, pero la experiencia ya le había enseñado que era conveniente guardarse ciertos comentarios para cuando no tuviera uno un chevallier enfrente. De repente, algo le llamó la atención. Se detuvo y miró hacia un costado.

–¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó Solomon.

–No, nada... s-siga, yo ahora en un momento lo alcanzo... -Respondió él sin dejar de mirar.

–Como quieras... -Contestó el chevallier después de quedarse mirándolo un par de segundos, y siguió su camino hasta entrar en la casa.

Van se quedó vacilando un momento, y luego comenzó a avanzar lenta, muy lentamente, casi con miedo, hacia aquello que parecía ser... ¡El cuerpo de Charles! Al verlo, sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y cayó de rodillas ante el que era su amo.

Así era. Van se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí, pero después lo pensó mejor y tenía sentido: Todos los humanos del pueblo habían sido convertidos en chiropterans y asesinados por Saya, él había huído junto con Solomon en el helicóptero, y los de "Escudo Rojo" habían vuelto lo más rápido posible a su base. El pueblo había quedado desierto. A todo esto, nadie, en ningún momento, había recogido el cuerpo de Charles. Todos esos meses había permanecido así, cristalizado, intacto.

De rodillas junto al cuerpo, Van ya no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a llorar: Primero un par de lágrimas, después cada vez más. Tomó el cuerpo de su amo entre sus brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho. No lloraba tanto su muerte, sino el hecho de haber roto su promesa. Sabía que no podía salvarlo, que estaba destinado a morir, pero podría no habérselo hecho tan difícil, podría no haberlo sacado tan de repente del hermoso sueño en el que él mismo lo había metido, podría haberse quedado "a su lado hasta el último segundo". Recordaba su mirada, esa mirada que era una mezcla de resignación y tristeza que le había dirigido antes de bajar la cabeza para que lo mate, para que acabe con todo de una vez por todas.

Lo alejó de sí lo suficiente como para poder verle la cara. Con la mano temblorosa, le acarició las resquebrajadas mejillas y luego le acomodó sus negros mechones del color del ébano sobre la frente. Aunque estaba cristalizado, en su boca se podía ver claramente una sonrisa. Van ya había visto sonreír a Charles antes, pero nunca así. Lo había visto reír maliciosamente, con una sonrisa de triunfo o arrogantemente, y hasta lo había visto reír de una forma casi maniática. Sin embargo, esta vez era una sonrisa tranquila, serena, sutil. Había muerto feliz, feliz de morir. Van sencillamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se sentía solo, triste y miserable. Por un momento quiso morir él también... Sí... _Morir, dormir, nada más, y, con un sueño, decir que acabamos el sufrimiento del corazón y los mil golpes naturales que son herencia de la carne. Es ésa una consumación piadosamente deseable: morir, dormir; dormir, quizá soñar_... Sí, y, tal vez, en ese sueño de muerte volviera a encontrarse con su amo o simplemente dejaría de existir. De cualquier forma ya no sufriría... _Ya no sufriría..._ No, algo no estaba bien en esa idea: Después de lo que había hecho no se lo merecía... No podía haber hecho semejante cosa y después simplemente descansar... No, no... Estaba sufriendo y se lo merecía, ése era su castigo... De pronto empezó a sentirse cómodo con ese sufrimiento, no es que le gustara, pero lo veía como correcto.

Por un estúpido experimento había perdido lo que más quería y se había quedado con un montón de... ¿Escombros? ¡Hey! Se tomó un minuto para observar detenidamente el cuerpo cristalizado que tenía entre sus brazos. Volvió a acariciar su frente y sus mejillas y... sonrió, esperanzado. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos metiendo los dedos por debajo de los lentes, para poder ver mejor. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y en su cara solo quedaban vestigios de las lágrimas. Ya había visto esto antes.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no se entiende muy bien por ahora, pero a no impacientarse, todo se explica más tarde.  
Lo olvidaba, para el que no lo reconoció, lo que está en bastardilla es una cita de Hamlet.  
No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.  
Saludos y nos vemos en el cap. 2!


	2. Bonjour

Primero quería pedir perdón por el retraso. Últimamente no estuve teniendo mucho tiempo, pero en fin, por fin me hice un rato. En este capítulo se explican un cuantas cosas...  
Bueno, sin más, los dejo con el cap.

* * *

Van había dejado de llorar. Es más: Estaba casi feliz. Varios minutos estuvo examinando cuidadosamente una y otra vez el cuerpo cristalizado que tenía entre sus brazos. La idea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y cada vez que repetía su examen se convencía más. Era un ínfima posibilidad, casi una locura siquiera pensarlo pero...  
De pronto, sintió como alguien le golpeaba suavemente el hombro desde atrás: -Tu concepto de "En un momento lo alcanzo" empieza a preocuparme, jajaja- Dijo Solomon en tono burlón pero amistoso, y continuó –Hace como veinte minutos que te estoy esperando, es que tengo que mostrarte un par de cosas y...- Se percató de la situación –Hey Van... ¿Estás... Bien?- Le dijo. No podía creer lo que veía. Era una imagen tan conmovedora y a la vez tan rara viniendo de él. Verlo así, sentado de rodillas en el suelo, con el cuerpo de Charles entre los brazos, le causó una sensación tan rara... Parecida a la tristeza, pero no lo era. No podía evitar sentirse mal por él... –Oui...- Respondió Van, casi en un susurro, hablando más para él que para su interlocutor –Estoy bien.- Concluyó en voz más alta, sonriendo nuevamente.  
De repente dio vuelta la cara para hablarle a Solomon. Lo que vio confundió todavía más al chevallier: Estaba sonriendo, pero era evidente que había estado llorando. Se le quedó mirando una fracción de segundo, tratando de pensar en cómo preguntarle... -No tiene una... ¡Ah! No se preocupe, yo tengo.- La voz de Van rompió su concentración por completo.  
El humano revolvió en su maletín un par de segundos hasta que encontró lo que quería: Una jeringa. La sacó y armó en un momento. Con la aguja tanteó entre las grietas de la piel de su amo. Solomon estaba estupefacto. Muerto de curiosidad, tenía ganas de lanzar una avalancha de preguntas al hombre que tenía delante. Pero fue esa misma curiosidad la que lo hizo contenerse, para no distraer e interrumpir la actividad de su compañero y así poder seguir observándolo.  
Poco rato después, Van encontró lo que buscaba. En una grieta un poco más profunda que la demás, hundió la aguja hasta que la sintió clavarse en algo que ya no parecía el duro cristal. Dudó un momento. Acto seguido, tiró del émbolo de la jeringa y pudo ver cómo ésta se iba llenando de una sustancia color rojo oscuro. -¡Es sangre líquida!- Gritó Solomon casi sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. –Oui...- susurró Van, casi sin aliento. Se quedó callado e inmóvil unos segundos, con la mirada clavada en la jeringa que sostenía entre sus dedos. Una vez recuperado del asombro, sacó rápidamente de su maletín un diminuto frasco de vidrio , lo destapó, vació en él el contenido de la jeringa, volvió a taparlo y se lo metió al bolsillo del saco. Después de eso, recogió el cuerpo de Charles, se paró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa.  
Solomon se apresuró a seguirlo. –Entonces... ¿E-esta... ¡V-vivo!?- Tartamudeó –No sé, tal vez.- Le respondió Van en el más claro y tranquilo de los tonos. –P-pero, ¡¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a suceder?! ¡Además...- -Shhh...-Lo interrumpió Van, feliz de haber encontrado un pretexto válido para hacerlo callar –Por favor, trate de calmarse y guardar silencio. Estoy tan sorprendido como usted, no entiendo del todo bien lo que pasó, y estoy tratando de... pensar.- Concluyó, hablando cada vez más bajo. -¿"Del todo bien"?- Respondió el chevallier –Yo no entiendo absolutamente nada, vas a tener que explicármelo más tarde... Está bien, te dejo pensar.- Al escucharlo decir esto, Van sonrió satisfecho, y Solomon no volvió a pronunciar palabra. "Van... Lo que daría por saber qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza ahora." Pensó.

Solomon cerró la pesada puerta detrás de ellos. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Van, que ya se iba para el laboratorio. -¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó. –Primero y principal, tratar de comprobar si sigue con vida. Si lo logro, tratar de ver si puedo revertir su estado.- Le respondió el humano.- Eso ya va a ser más difícil...- Comentó el chevallier. –Seguro que sí, pero primero hay que ver si está vivo. Me lo llevo.- -Está bien.-.  
Unos segundos se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba a través del pasillo con el cuerpo de Charles y, momentos después, hizo lo propio en sentido contrario.  
Llegó hasta la habitación en la que solía quedarse cada vez que iba para Vietnam y se desplomó sobre el sillón. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y cada vez que trataba de armar algo con los pocos datos que tenía, sólo lograba confundirse más. Sólo le quedaba suponer, y no sabía qué suponer. Se rindió, por el momento. Decidió esperar a que Van tuviera un rato libre para poder preguntarle. Aún así esto no lo alentó demasiado. Van era muy obsesivo con los experimentos y tenía el científico que llevaba dentro por encima de todo, así que encontrarlo libre iba a ser una misión casi imposible, en eso podía confiar... Y si ni en eso podía confiar, habría que tomar al nuevo Sr. Argiano por el cuello y preguntarle qué demonios hizo con Van. Al pensar esto río en silencio. Pero era cierto, a Van siempre le había ido mejor el guardapolvo que el traje. Aún así en algún momento iba a encontrarlo libre. Sólo tenía que estar atento. Por el momento iba a descansar, hasta que llegara el resto de los empleados.

Varios días estuvo sin poder preguntarle. No por no haberlo encontrado libre, cosa que había sucedido unas dos o tres veces, sino por no saber cómo. Sabía que era lo que quería saber, pero no sabía cómo preguntarlo.  
En esto iba pensando cuando se lo encontró en un pasillo. Iba de guardapolvo, con la carpetita de acrílico que solía llevar entre las manos. Se lo veía alegre, muy concentrado en los papeles de la carpeta, y caminaba despacio, para reducir las probabilidades de chocarse con algo. Solomon lo distrajo -¿Cómo va eso?- Le preguntó con entusiasmo –Bien, muy bien... Casi listo.- Respondió Van –"¿Casi listo?"- Dijo el chevallier con asombro –Sí, casi listo... ¿No quiere venir a ver?- Le preguntó el humano, preparándose para recibir cualquiera que sea su respuesta e irse –Está bien... Sí me gustaría ir a verlo.- Le respondió Solomon, y, dicho esto, lo siguió al laboratorio.  
Cuando entraron, Van lo condujo hasta donde tenía el cuerpo de Charles. El rubio no podía salir de su asombro. Entusiasmado, comenzó a palpar sus mejillas, su cuello, en fin, todo lo que aquella bata de hospital dejaba ver, excepto por la zona donde estaba lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho, que estaba cubierta con una tela blanca manchada con un poco de sangre. Esto llamó su atención un poco, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente desconcertado con la totalidad de la situación como para concentrarse en eso. La piel de Charles estaba tan suave como antes, tanto su corazón como su respiración estaban un tanto acelerados, pero seguía inconsciente. No lo podía creer -¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!- Le dijo a Van, que observaba desde un rincón, orgulloso de su obra, esperando a que a su compañero se le pase la euforia –Tuvo mucha suerte...- Le respondió. Bostezó. Se dirigió al lado de la camilla –Además, cuando probé lo que diseñé en él... Pasó algo que tengo que admitir que no tenía planeado, puede resultar impresionante, mire.- Dijo descorriendo el paño blanco. En ese momento, Solomon dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Lo que vio era realmente impresionante. No le costó mucho recomponerse, puesto que ya había visto antes cosas igual o más impresionantes, sólo que esta, a pesar de la advertencia de Van, lo había tomado desprevenido. Una vez recuperado se acercó un poco más al cuerpo para ver de qué se trataba lo que su compañero quería mostrarle, y se sorprendió: El trozo de brazo que antes era poco más que el muñón, ahora se extendía casi hasta el codo. ¿Se estaba... regenerando? Se veía como un proceso de regeneración normal, salvo que en vez de usar material ya existente, parecía estar generando material nuevo. –Esto no es posible –Dijo en un tono escéptico pero a la vez nervioso –No podemos generar material nuevo, no somos... reptiles.- Van lo miró casi con ternura. Acto seguido, se dirigió al perchero junto a la puerta del que, después de sacarse y colgar el guardapolvo, tomó su saco.– Ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí por ahora.- Dijo terminando de abotonarse. Bostezó y continuó –Así que si quiere venir conmigo... Y le explico...- -Por favor.- Se apresuró a decir Solomon.

Sentados en una pequeña mesa, Van buscaba las palabras exactas para poder explicarle lo que habías hecho mientras le daba otro sorbo a la monumental taza de café que tenía en la mano. –¿Por dónde empiezo?... Ya sabemos que la muerte de un chiropteran, más específicamente, un chevallier, no pasa por el hecho de que el electroencefalograma figure plano, ya que se los puede llevar a ese estado, incluso se los puede desmembrar, en fin, no importa lo que se les haga, siempre se los puede resucitar. Como lo que le pasó a Nathan...- -Sí eso está claro.- Dijo Solomon –Muy bien- Continuó Van –Pero damos por muerto un chevallier cristalizado. ¿Es porque se hizo polvo? Ya dijimos que no importa cuán destruido esté, así que no. Es porque no se puede regenerar, no hay forma de traerlo de ese estado de vuelta a la normalidad.- -Evidentemente sí, algo hiciste.- Lo interrumpió el chevallier –Espere, ya voy a eso. El otro día me di cuenta que los chevalliers se cristalizan indistintamente de dos formas. Todavía no sé la razón, tengo un par de teorías, pero eso más adelante. Por ahora sé que mientras en algunos casos, la mayoría, se cristalizan, se resquebrajan y se hacen polvo, en otros pasa algo completamente distinto: No se fragmentan, sino que quedan íntegros. Me llamó la atención porque se cristalizan, se resquebrajan, pero no se desarman.- -Es cierto, lo vi en el barco...- Recordó Solomon en voz alta - -Exacto. Esto pasa porque no se cristalizan por completo, así que la capa exterior que se cristaliza queda aferrada a la carne que queda debajo, es por esto que no se desmoronan... Y por lo que pude sacarle sangre líquida al Sr. Charles...- -Se quedó callado un par de segundos, meditabundo. Pero se vio obligado a responder tras la pregunta de Solomon -¿Alguna idea de por qué pasa esto?- -Varias. Pero la que más me convence por ahora es que la sangre de Saya al entrar en el cuerpo, al no distribuirse del todo bien, cuando empieza a correr por las venas del chiropteran cristaliza la sangre que tiene delante cerrándose el paso. Y las razones por las que esto puede llegar a suceder, pienso que es un asunto ajeno al chiropteran en sí, y que ya se debería a determinados factores externos que podrían haber causado que la sangre de Saya no se distribuyera correctamente, y ahí ya no tengo muchas ideas... Puede deberse a la posición en la que se encuentre el chiropteran en ese momento, la forma en la que haya entrado la sangre... Si fue con la espada, la forma en la que haya estado distribuida en la hoja... Además, ahora que lo recuerdo, sólo vimos que esto se de, además de en este caso, en corpse corps... Por lo que podríamos decir que el tamaño también contribuye, ya que no vimos ningún caso en un chevallier de tamaño adulto. Aún así, también vimos corpse corps hacerse polvo, así que no podemos decir que ocurre en todos los casos en que son chiropterans pequeños, lo que reafirma mi teoría de que tiene que deberse a factores externos, y que no podemos usar un mismo patrón para todos los casos.- Bostezó y le dio otro sorbo al café –Está tibio...- Dijo para sí –Te quedaste mucho rato hablando, jaja.- Se rió Solomon. Van se encogió de hombros y se llevó la taza a la boca dispuesto a tomarse lo que quedaba antes de que se enfríe del todo. –Hay algo que todavía no me explicaste. Respecto a Charles, ¿Cómo hiciste para que se recupere?- Le dijo el chevallier. El humano se tomó un momento para terminarse el café mientras elaboraba su respuesta –Le dije que primero iba a tratar de averiguar si seguía con vida, ¿Recuerda? Bueno, pero cuando me puse a pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que es imposible saberlo, ya que puede parecer muerto, no tener ningún signo de vida y aún así se podría resucitar. Partiendo de ahí, tenía que ver la forma de resucitarlo. Di por perdido todo lo que estaba cristalizado, por lo tanto el paso siguiente tendría que ser deshacerme de todo eso, pero ahí estaba el problema: Si lo hacía, perdía el material, porque como dijo usted antes no son "reptiles". Además también corría el riesgo de perder material no cristalizado, dado que el cristal estaba muy aferrado, casi fusionado, a la carne y se hacía difícil encontrar el límite...- -¿Y qué hiciste?- Dijo Solomon intentando ocultar su impaciencia –Esto.- Dijo Van secamente al tiempo que ponía sobre la mesa un frasquito de vidrio con un líquido transparente dentro. –Después de bastante investigar y de mucha prueba y error, logré desarrollar "esto".- El chevallier se quedó mirando fijamente el frasco durante unos segundos, como si por el hecho de hacerlo se despejaran sus dudas. –Lo que hace- Continuó Van –Es, primero, resecar la parte aferrada al cristal haciendo que se desprenda, y, después, estimular la reproducción celular a tal grado que logré que se regenerara por completo en un tiempo relativamente corto.- -Básicamente le dijiste a su cuerpo que dejara de buscar la parte que falta y que hiciera una nueva. Ahora me cierra todo.- Agregó Solomon –Eh, sí.- Contestó el científico. Bostezó, luego de lo cual le dirigió una mirada a su taza vacía. Alzó la vista para ver la hora en el reloj de pared –Debería ir volviendo.- Dijo parándose –Pero si estás muerto de sueño...- Objetó su compañero –Sí, pero...- Trató de argumentar Van, pero se vio interrumpido –Déjamelo a mí, que lo controlo, y si despierta te llamo.- El hombre de lentes se tomó unos segundos antes de responder –Está bien.- Cedió al fin, saliendo de la habitación.  
Caminó hasta su habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama. "Tengo que sacarme los lentes" Pensaba. Y así cosas por el estilo, pequeñas cosas que siempre hacía antes de acostarse, pero que ahora no le daba la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlas. Aún así las reflexiones no le duraron mucho, puesto que pronto se quedó profundamente dormido en la misma posición en la que se había acostado.  
Mientras tanto, Solomon vigilaba el sueño de su "hermano". Había terminado de regenerarse y estaba estable, por lo que lo llevó hasta su habitación. La tarea de observarlo mientras dormía podía sonar aburrida, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía y tan de golpe lo había tomado todo esto que no se cansaba de examinarlo. Hacía algunos días estaba seguro de que estaba muerto y que jamás lo volvería a ver, y hoy lo tenía delante de sí, sano, completo y respirando. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Demasiado.  
De pronto, algo lo distrajo. –Humm...- Escuchó, o algo similar. Pudo ver cómo Charles giraba la cabeza sobre su almohada y pudo comprobar que ya estaba lo suficientemente consciente a pesar de no haber abierto los ojos. –Bonjour.- Le dijo al oído.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.  
No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, por favor.  
Ah, por cierto, "bonjour" es "buen día" en francés.  
Bueno, saludos y nos vemos en el cap. 3!!


	3. Peur

Bueno, les traigo el tercer cap. La verdad me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que primero por un problema y luego por otro no pude. Afortunadamente tengo ya escrito en papel el capítulo cuatro, que si bien es un poco corto con respecto a el 2 y el 3, no veía donde meterlo xD Así que en cuanto pueda prometo darle una pasadita por Word y subirlo ;D

A decir verdad estoy un poco indecisa, porque no tenía planeado hacer este fic demasiado largo y cada vez se me ocurren más cosas para complicarla xD Así que en fin, ya veremos que sale…

Respecto del título, "Peur", según tengo entendido, significa "Miedo", en francés, pero para serles sincera tuve mis dudas respecto de esa traducción o.o

Bueno, ya sin más vueltas los dejo con el capítulo =D

* * *

–Bonjour. –Saludó Solomon a su desorientado hermano -¿Solomon…? –Preguntó él, medio dormido, con un hilo de voz, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. –Sí, ¡Hasta que se te ocurrió despertar, Ofelia! –En ese momento, Charles abrió por fin los ojos. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de que tenía su brazo derecho. Recordó las últimas cosas que había sentido antes de quedar inconsciente, creyéndose muerto. – ¿Qué… Pasó? –Preguntó, confundido mientras se sentaba, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama –Te perdiste de mucho, Bello Durmiente, jaja… -Respondió el rubio revolviendo los negros cabellos del muchacho. Éste trató de volver a acomodárselos, pero era inútil sin la ayuda de un peine, por lo que, finalmente, se rindió. –De no haber sido por Van… –Prosiguió Solomon –Van… –Interrumpió Charles. Se quedó con la mirada fija en las sábanas y su expresión cambió por completo. Al rubio se le heló la sangre al verlo. Ese rencor en sus ojos, esa mirada de odio mezclada con una profunda decepción… Nunca, nunca lo había visto así. Nisiquiera tratándose de Saya. No… –¿Charles estás…? –No pudo terminar la frase. El pelinegro se quedó inmóvil durante un largo rato. Ya recuperado del asombro, Solomon se atrevió a volver a hablar: – ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó, amagando a acariciarle la cabeza, pero sin atreverse al no saber cómo podía llegar a reaccionar. El muchacho volvió a echarse, dándole la espalda –Nada, es que… él… –Comenzó a decir en un tono apenas audible –Después de todo… Yo hacía bien… ¡En cuanto se me dio por confiar en un humano! – –Shh… –Lo tranquilizó Solomon acariciándole la cabeza. Charles se sorprendió ante la actitud del rubio. Algo había cambiado en él, nunca lo había tratado tan bien. En los últimos treinta años, las pocas veces que lo había visto, sólo se había dedicado a molestarlo y a restregarle por la cara su miseria. Pero, para su sorpresa, la cosa ahora era diferente. –Te salvó la vida… –Le dijo, pero él no respondió. El silencio se prolongó por más de un cuarto de minuto, hasta que la voz de Solomon se oyó nuevamente: –Sé que… Tal vez desde tu punto de vista esto no amerite que lo perdones, pero… Se lo ve muy arrepentido y… Yo sinceramente creo que te extraña. –

–Eso es imposible. No después de lo que me hizo. –

–Pero… Sabías que él no podía salvarte. –

–¡Lo sé! Lo sé y… Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, sólo… Quería que se quedara conmigo, quería que sostuviera mi mano a la hora de matarme, sólo eso… Ahora pienso que… Más allá de lo que hiciera a mis espaldas… Me hubiera gustado morir creyendo que me era leal. –

–Todavía no estás muerto, tienes tiempo de darle otra oportunidad de serte leal, y de que las cosas salgan como querías, ¿No? -

–No… No puedo perdonarlo. Todo este tiempo estuvo jugando conmigo, no puedo olvidarlo así como así. La verdad poco me importa si de ahora en adelante me iba a ser leal o no, yo ya no lo quiero conmigo. –

–Pero… –

–Ya tuvo su oportunidad… Y no tenía que salvarme la vida, sólo quedarse conmigo. –

Solomon abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero no supo qué decir. Tuvo la intención de volver a decir algo para tratar de convencerlo, pero por un momento se puso a pensar en lo que su hermano le decía. Por un momento trató de ponerse en su lugar, trató de imaginarse cómo debía sentirse confiar tanto en alguien, una confianza ya de años, y luego tener que ver como esa misma confianza, la lealtad, las promesas, todo se viene abajo en cuestión de segundos. Era increíble como en ese corto lapso de tiempo y con unas pocas palabras, Van había logrado destruir algo que le había tomado tanto trabajo construir. Charles era desconfiado por naturaleza, y aún así había logrado ganarse su confianza. Sin embargo, era ya prácticamente imposible que esto volviera a suceder. No… Charles tenía razón, no podía perdonarlo. Por mucho que Amshel lo presionara para que termine con el experimento, de todas formas podría haberse quedado a su lado. Aún así recordaba la imagen de Van abrazado al cuerpo cristalizado de su amo, imagen que estaba seguro que no iba a olvidar jamás. Recordaba los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, recordaba el brillo en sus ojos cuando vio la posibilidad de revivirlo. Tampoco podía ignorar todo esto. Estaba en una situación en la que no podía decidirse. Aún así le quedaba una duda: –¿Por qué… Le creíste? ¿No pensaste en que podía estar haciéndolo sólo para usarte? –Esperó unos segundos una respuesta, y cuando ya estaba pensando en repetir la pregunta, Charles contestó –No… No podía sacar más nada de mí. Amshel… Le dio permiso para hacerme lo que quisiera con tal de que terminara con el experimento. ¿Qué más podía conseguir?... Yo la verdad… Nunca supe bien por qué se le ocurrió ser mi sirviente, pero… Al menos el hecho de que no obtuviera nada con eso me era una garantía de que estaba siendo sincero. Pero por lo visto me equivoqué. – –Es cierto… –Susurró Solomon. Se quedó con la mirada perdida un rato y de repente recordó su promesa –Tengo que irme. –Dijo –Le prometí a Van que lo despertaría en cuanto despertaras. –Concluyó, levantándose de su silla. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo un momento con la mano en el picaporte –Yo sé que Van… Parece prácticamente insensible a todo, eso lo sabes… Él jamás lloraría por nada… Pero lloró por ti… No te estoy diciendo que lo perdones por eso, yo no lo haría… Pero te pido que lo tengas en cuenta. –En cuanto acabó de decir esto salió rápidamente de la habitación. Charles se incorporó para ver a su hermano, pero ya se había ido. "Es mentira" pensaba. No podía nisiquiera podía imaginarse a Van llorando, y mucho menos por él. Por un momento se quedó sumido en sus recuerdos...

_Charles sabía que estaba siendo observado, y esto comenzaba a acabar con su paciencia. Apuró el último verso, cosa que rompió la armonía del poema –"El cielo es un infierno" ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Dijo girándose repentinamente, en tono sarcástico, al hombre que tenía detrás. Éste se quedó pasmado. Estaba tan perdido en la belleza del poema y la voz de quien lo recitaba, que esta actitud lo tomó completamente por sorpresa e hizo que se sobresaltara. –Eh… Yo… –Comenzaba a decir, cuando Solomon apareció por detrás suyo –Te estaba buscando. –Le dijo. Luego desvió la mirada al muchacho de ojos azules –Ah, veo que ya se encontraron, bueno, los presento: Van, él es Charles, Charles, él es el Sr. Argiano, se va a hacer cargo de tu experimento desde ahora. –La mirada del científico se quedó clavada en los profundos ojos de su nueva "rata de laboratorio". Cuando Solomon acabó de hablar, Charles asintió con la cabeza, sin demostrar demasiado entusiasmo, mientras pensaba si este lograría matarlo, o sólo pasaría a ser uno más de la lista._

_* * *_

_-¿Por qué… Me está ofreciendo esto? –Preguntó el pelinegro un tanto desconcertado –Llámame Van… Y no me trates de usted… ¿Que "por qué"? Porque… No lo veo justo. No me siento bien con lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo renunciar. Si lo hago… No sé quien pueda venir atrás mío y lo que pueda hacerte, la situación no cambia en nada. Por eso quiero hacer esto, es la opción que me queda, tratar de hacértelo lo más leve posible._ _–_

_–¿Se le-- Se te ocurrió que… Podrías pasar la mayor parte o incluso el resto de tu vida buscando la forma de matarme? ¿Eso quiere decir que todo ese tiempo estarías… –_

_–Sí, así es. –_

_–En ese caso… Está bien, acepto. Siempre y cuando estés seguro… –_

_–Sí. –Dijo Van al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes. Charles no tardó en responder: –Muy bien. Por ahora déjame solo, en cuanto te necesite te llamaré. –El científico obedeció –Como usted desee. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia, luego de lo cual, salió de la habitación._

_* * *_

_–… La princesa cautiva tiene que ser bonita. –Dijo Charles mirando la ficha del muchacho que había escogido como sebo para Saya. Luego de dejar el papel sobre la mesa, le dirigió una mirada a Van, descubriendo un pequeño detalle que no había notado –No te cambiaste los lentes… –Le dijo –No… –Respondió él, extrañado, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la zona resquebrajada, percatándose él también de que no lo había hecho. –Estuve todo el tiempo buscando esto… Supongo que se me debió pasar. –Concluyó, llevándose la mano a la cara, dispuesto a cambiarlos por el par sano. Pero Charles lo detuvo, posando sus dedos en la mano de su sirviente –Así estás bien. –Le dijo. El científico captó el mensaje y bajó la mano, sin pedir la menor explicación._

Charles no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado con Van. Le había sido tan leal… Todo ese tiempo había estado ahí, cumpliéndole hasta el más mínimo capricho… Sólo actuando. Lo había abandonado en el peor momento posible. No sabía por qué estaba vivo, pero sabía que no quería estarlo. Recordaba a Saya corriendo hacia él, recordaba haber pensado que el dolor de la katana atravesándolo sería el último que sentiría, pero no fue así, y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué.

Finalmente se sentó y pasó su brazo por su cara, borrando todo rastro de las lágrimas. Respiro hondo y se recostó nuevamente contra la cabecera de la cama. Esperaría.

Mientras tanto, Solomon caminaba hacia la habitación de Van. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo un momento, preguntándose en qué terminaría todo esto. Tocó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tocó más fuerte, pero no hubo diferencia con la vez anterior. Empujó suavemente la puerta y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba abierta; "Qué extraño, Van por lo general la cierra…" Pensó. Entró no muy sigilosamente en la habitación y encontró que, como era de esperarse, Van dormía. Se aproximó a la cama dispuesto a sacudirlo un poco, y por un momento se paró a verlo dormir. No parecía precisamente lo que se dice un "angelito". No… En su cara se veía reflejado el cansancio, la necesidad de más horas de sueño. Daba la impresión de que podía caerse el mundo abajo, que él no iba a despertarse. Por un momento se sintió tentado a dejarlo dormir, pero no podía. Le había prometido que lo despertaría y tenía que hacerlo –Van… –Lo llamó, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, pero sin obtener una reacción muy significativa. –Vaaaan… –Volvió a llamarlo –¡Van! –Y Van se despertó, eso sí, un tanto sobresaltado. Se incorporó y se acomodó los lentes, como por reflejo, luego de lo cual le dirigió una mirada al hombre que lo había despertado. –Despertarte fue toda una Odisea… –Le dijo el rubio. Van sonrió –¿Despertó? –Preguntó, cambiando el tema. –Sí, se lo ve bastante bien así que lo llevé a su habitación. Sin embargo está un poco pálido. –

–Está bien, era de esperarse, supongo que con un poco de sangre va a estar bien… –

–Esperemos que sea así… –

–Sí. En fin, me voy. –

Solomon se quedó con la mirada perdida en la ventana sin decir nada. Poco después se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

El científico caminó despacio y en silencio hasta la habitación de su amo. Atravesó los largos e interminables pasillos por el camino que ya se sabía de memoria, si prestar mucha atención a por dónde iba, hasta que se detuvo ante una antigua, pero muy bien cuidada, puerta de madera. Alargó la mano con intención de girar el picaporte, pero de repente empezó a invadirlo una sensación que en todo ese tiempo no había sentido: Miedo. Sí, era miedo, miedo al rechazo, miedo a haber cometido un error irreparable, miedo a que su amo no lo perdonara. Por un momento se sintió tentado a no abrir la puerta, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar y no volver jamás. Pero no, eso sería escaparle a la realidad, ahora no podía echarse para atrás. Si las cosas no salían como quería, después podría hacer lo que quisiese, pero si ahora todavía tenía una oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar. ¿Qué más daba? No tenía nada que perder. Tomó con mano firme el picaporte y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegué. Espero pronto subir el capítulo 4 y ya mismo me pongo a trabajar en el 5!!

Sé que este es un pedido reiterado por todos los que hacemos fanfics, y la verdad no tengo ganas de aburrirlos, pero, por favor: Dejen reviews!! La verdad yo cuando sólo me limitaba a leer casi nunca dejaba reviews en las historias que no me gustaban, o en las que me gustaban, pero no tanto, pero ahora que sé lo que significa para el autor lo hago casi siempre. No saben como anima un buen comentario, y como se mejora a través de una crítica, así que si les pareció bueno, díganmelo, y si no les gustó, también háganlo, así aprendo =)

Bueno, eso es todo, los veo en el cap 4. Au revoir!!


	4. Crime

Bueno, acá les traigo el cap. 4 que, como ya había dicho antes, es bastante corto. Espero pronto poder subir el capítulo 5, que ya lo tengo casi listo…

Si bien tengo entendido, "crime" significa "crimen" en francés, al igual que en inglés.

Bueno, sin más vueltas, los dejo con el cap.:

* * *

Charles le dirigió una rápida mirada a su indeseado visitante y luego volvió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Ante este desprecio, Van se sintió algo desanimado, pero luego respiró hondo, cobrando coraje para hablar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que todo esto le iba a resultar tan difícil. Pero no podía quedarse callado, tenía que hablarle, al menos para fallar e irse convencido de que había hecho todo lo que podía hacer.

-Buenas tardes… -Logró decir al fin, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conservar un tono medianamente tranquilo, aunque sin demasiado éxito, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió no perder tiempo y volvió a hablar. Esta vez resolvió hacer una pregunta, para hacer ya demasiado evidente que esperaba una respuesta -¿Cómo se siente? –Preguntó, dando un paso adelante. Esperó unos segundos, pero una vez más se quedó escuchando el silencio. Aunque sin exteriorizarlo, comenzó a desesperarse: Si Charles no le respondía, no habría más nada que pudiera hacer. Podría quedarse monologando durante horas, que no importaría. Decidió hacer un último intento. El último. Luego de eso sólo le quedaría retirarse –Siquiera… Míreme… -Le pidió en un tono bajo, casi sin voz, bajando la cabeza –Así que viniste... –Dijo Charles por lo bajo, sin mirarlo, para continuar en un tono más alto: -¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme? Acabo de volver a la misma vida patética que tuve durante los últimos treinta años, y por lo que veo sigo teniendo al mismo traidor casi ciego como encargado. No lo sé… ¿Que dirías? –Ante su última pregunta, dio vuelta la cara para mirarlo, clavando sus ojos azules, oscuros, penetrantes, en los de Van, que instintivamente desvió la mirada. –Lo sabía: Nada. –Prosiguió el chevallier –Ni siquiera sé por qué te creí en un principio. –El científico se quedó callado unos segundos, con la mirada fija en el suelo –Porque estaba diciendo la verdad… -Alcanzó a susurrar apenas -¿En serio? ¿Cómo no lo recordaba? ¡Ay! ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué ciego! ¡Qué ciego he sido! –Respondió Charles en un tono exageradamente sarcástico –No me hagas reír. –Concluyó. El científico no supo cómo responder a aquellas palabras, simplemente caminó despacio, muy lentamente hasta donde estaba su amo y se arrodilló ante él, mientras trataba de elaborar alguna frase inteligible –Yo… -Comenzó a decir, casi susurrando, aunque después se le aclaró un poco la voz –Estaba hablando en serio. Sé que cometí un error… Y vine a rogarle que me perdone. - -Estás perdiendo el tiempo ¿Realmente creíste que iba a perdonarte? –Van se quedó un momento pensando en cómo responder –Sé que.. Las probabilidades son pocas, pero… Creí que valdría la pena intentarlo. –Charles no lo dudó y le lanzó rápidamente otra pregunta: -¿Por qué? Es obvio que no voy a perdonarte eso. - -Porque usted es importante para mí. –Fue increíble la rapidez con la que Van respondió la pregunta. No tuvo ni que pensarlo, pegada a la última sílaba de la pregunta del chevallier estaba la primera de su respuesta. Obviamente, Charles no le creyó -¡¿Desde cuándo?! –Le dijo, casi gritando. No soportaría que le mintiera de esa forma tan descarada. Ya había demostrado que no, no podía venir ahora diciendo que le importaba. Sin embargo, tras unos momentos de espera, Van pudo responder algo: -Desde siempre… Es sólo que yo… Nunca tuve idea de qué tanto. Creí que me sería fácil. Yo… Gracias a todos esos experimentos… Soy culpable de la muerte de tantas personas… Creí que esta vez podría seguir como si nada, como lo hacía siempre. Pero luego me di cuenta de que cuando se trata de alguien cercano es diferente. Existen pocas personas importantes en mi vida… Perder una es demasiado… -

-Entonces acéptalo. Acepta que perdiste demasiado y vete. Déjame en paz. –

-No, eso no… No me pida eso, no puedo… Por favor, castígueme como se le antoje, pero no me haga irme. –

Charles estuvo a punto de gritarle por enésima vez que se fuera. Van también esperaba esto, pero, por sorpresa, no lo hizo. En lugar de eso suavizó su expresión y sonrió. El científico conocía esa sonrisa bastante bien, era tan diferente a la que había visto al encontrar su cuerpo… Esta era una sonrisa como la de quien conoce de antemano su victoria, como la del general que observa desde arriba el campo de batalla y, confiado en su estrategia, se ríe de la ingenuidad de su oponente. Precisamente, le recordaba a la sonrisa que había tenido en el centro comercial de Koza, cuando había atrapado a Saya y la sujetaba del cabello con su único brazo… Una sonrisa por demás silenciosa.

Van no supo si tener miedo, de todos modos no podía hacer mucho. Charles bajó de la cama y se paró enfrente de donde estaba su sirviente de rodillas. Con su nueva mano derecha le levantó el mentón, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos por primera vez en todo ese tiempo –Un castigo… -Murmuró –No es tan mala idea, después de todo. –Dijo mientras le daba la vuelta hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Van estaba inmóvil. Charles se puso en cuclillas y le entrelazó los brazos por alrededor del cuello –Pero ahora no… Ese tipo de cosas son más interesantes de hacer a oscuras. –Le susurró al oído. En ese momento, el científico pudo sentir cómo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Dio gracias al cielo por no estar temblando. Ya no había dudas: Tenía miedo, es más, estaba aterrado, y Charles lo sabía, sabía que él sabía que acababa de cavar su propia tumba… Y lo estaba gozando.

De pronto, comenzó a desatar lentamente el nudo de la corbata de Van. Siguió por desabotonas su camisa y luego la descorrió, descubriendo su hombro. Acercó la boca a su cuello, rozándolo apenas con los labios. El científico se estremeció. No pudo evitarlo, Charles ya le había hecho esto antes, pero ahora él estaba sumamente tenso y tenía todo sus sentidos alerta. El chevallier, por su parte, sonrió, y sin perder más tiempo, hundió sus colmillos en la carne de su sirviente, recibiendo por respuesta, en consecuencia, un grito ahogado. Así estuvo un rato disfrutando de la respiración agitada y de los pequeños estremecimientos de su sirviente, en un inútil acto reflejo por liberarse. Estaba feliz, o casi, mejor dicho, entusiasmado. Ahora que él era el juez, podría dictar la sentencia que quisiera…

Un castigo… Vaya que se divertiría esta noche.

* * *

Yo de nuevo xD Ojalá les haya gustado. Si es así, por favor, no olviden dejar review, y si no… También =D… xD

Bueno, esta vez no hay mucho que comentar… Solamente quería agradecer a SeLiMoOn, porque hasta ahora fue la única que se tomó el trabajo de dejarme un comment, así que: Gracias por el apoyo!! 8D (Perdón, sé que te dije que iba a publicar ayer, pero tuve un TP que hacer, así que no pude u.u)

De todos modos comprendo que este fic no tenga demasiado público, dado que poca gente leyó el manga, y como no tiene contador de visitas, no tengo forma de saber si lo leen o no .

En fin, eso es todo.

Saludos y nos vemos en el cap 5!!!

Au revoir!!


	5. Penseés

Y he aquí el capítulo 5. Es medio un relleno (Bah! Es puro relleno xD), respecto de algunas ideas, reflexiones y planes que tiene Solomon respecto de la situación actual. La verdad me esforcé por tenerlo rápido, así que espero sea de su agrado.

Para serles sincera, estuve indecisa sobre si subirlo o no, ya que me parecía algo corto, pero no daba como para estirarlo mucho más, así que decidí ponerlo. Me parece que de ahora en adelante voy a empezar a escribir cosas más cortas pero a subir más seguido, porque me es más fácil.

Ah, "Penseés", significa "Pensamientos" en francés.

En fin, sin más vueltas, los dejo con el cap.:

* * *

Reclinado contra el balcón del frente de la gran mansión, Solomon pensaba. Todo había sido tan de golpe, se le había venido encima tan rápido, tan sorpresivamente, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de pensar siquiera. Pero ahora estaba tranquilo… Mejor dicho, ahora tenía tiempo, puesto que los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza haciendo que apenas pudiera detenerse a analizar cada uno de ellos, como solía, así que no estaba del todo "tranquilo". Tenía que analizar con cuidado la situación para saber qué conclusión sacar y luego planear cómo actuar; eso le llevaría su tiempo, así que empezó desde el principio: Se sentó y trató de relajarse para analizar bien la situación.

En primer lugar, Van estaba actuando raro. Lo venía sospechando desde la vez que lo vio seguir usando esos lentes resquebrajados una vez muerto Charles, y ese asunto empezaba a impacientarlo, pero se esclareció una vez visto lo sucedido a penas llegaron nuevamente a Vietnam ¿Verdad? No. No podía dar por cerrado el caso ahí. Si bien estaba claro que Van se había arrepentido de haber traicionado a Charles, no encontraba la razón para que eso sucediera, principalmente porque, si bien siempre se había mostrado completamente sumiso a la voluntad de su amo, siempre y cuando no hubiera órdenes superiores de por medio, él jamás había demostrado ningún afecto por el chico, ni mucho menos había dicho nada con lo que pudiera sacarse esa conclusión. En fin, si bien no lo ocultaba, tampoco daba explicaciones al respecto, así que Solomon nunca había logrado saber bien por qué Van era sirviente de Charles. Al principio pensó que fue para usar eso en su favor, pero esa teoría se vio destruida frente a las palabras de Charles: "Amshel le dio permiso para hacerme lo que quisiera con tal de que terminara con el experimento", así que por ese lado no tenía sentido. Quedaba una opción: Lástima. Esto se volvía más improbable: ¿Desde cuándo Van sentía lástima? O bien, ¿Desde cuándo Van sentía cualquier cosa en absoluto? O bien, suponiendo que sí lo afectara en algún sentido, ¿Desde cuándo Van hacía_ algo al respecto_? Era demasiado improbable que la lástima lo haya llevado a algo como eso, para cuando llegó ahí ya estaba, de alguna forma, "anestesiado" como para sentir culpa o lástima. Antes de Charles, él ya había experimentado con humanos, y las cosas que había visto eran realmente atroces. Dentro de sus jaulas, los sujetos de prueba gemían, gritaban, lloraban y se retorcían de dolor, y cuando no se podía eliminar del todo la zooantropía quedaban convertidos en unos engendros medio-bestia medio-humanos que los hacía todavía más horribles. Era un espectáculo realmente desgarrador y traumático para cualquiera, y sin embargo, Van se paraba frente a las celdas, con rostro impasible, a hacer sus anotaciones. En cambio Charles, en parte porque era más resistente, en parte por orgullo, se esforzaba por no exteriorizar su dolor durante los experimentos, por lo que pocas veces tenía el reflejo de evadir la fuente del dolor, y rara vez se lo escuchaba gritar. Incluso había veces en las que llegaba a desmayarse sin haber abierto la boca. Entonces, si Van no había sentido nada, o sí había sentido, pero sin demostrarlo ni hacer nada al respecto, con los experimentos anteriores, ¿Por qué de pronto haría algo por Charles, que no llegaba a dar una décima parte de la lástima que esa gente? No tenía sentido, y justamente por eso no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

En medio de las reflexiones le surgió otra duda: ¿Por qué Van habría estado trabajando para ellos? Es decir, ¿Qué ganaba él de ayudar a los Chevalliers? Decidió conformarse con la idea de que quizá Amshel le habría ofrecido algo, pero no tener la seguridad lo impacientaba.

Tenía que saber, estaba desesperado por saber cómo funcionaba la cabeza de ese científico, pero si quería hacer eso tenía que calmarse y diseñar una estrategia para sacarle información sin que se dé cuenta.

Por otro lado estaba Charles. Realmente se había perdido de mucho, y estaba seguro de que Van no le había contado todo lo sucedido, principalmente porque seguro que no había durado diez segundos en la habitación de Charles. Al pensar esto rió en silencio. Era un chico muy obstinado e imposible de derrotar con palabras, sobretodo cuando ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad en ello. Casi siempre respondía bastante acertadamente a lo que se le decía, así que no valía la pena una guerra de palabras con él, sólo se podía usar la fuerza para imponerle algo, fuerza que Van no tenía (Y que de tenerla no le convendría usar), o bien tener un buen repertorio de palabras hirientes con las que bajarle la autoestima, cosa que definitivamente Van tampoco usaría. Por otra parte dudaba que Charles hubiera gastado energía en responderle, se lo veía tan enojado que seguramente no habría tardado en lanzarle un libro, aunque eso le signifique tener que volver a encuadernarlo… Aunque ambos estaban tan diferentes que tal vez el resultado hubiera sido diferente. No lo sabía. En fin, de todas formas alguien tenía que decirle todo lo que había pasado a Charles si es que no lo sabía, así que decidió ir con él y de paso tratar de averiguar qué había sucedido en el tiempo que había estado con Van, o mejor dicho, tratar de averiguar qué había sucedido en el tiempo que había estado con Van y de paso contarle todo lo que había pasado a Charles, si es que no lo sabía.

Tenía muchas, muchas cosas que averiguar. Había llegado a aburrirse, a estar cansado de su larga, larga vida, había llegado a rendirse ante la idea de que no valían la pena otros treinta años para comprobar su hipótesis, pero ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo muy interesantes, sí, ¡Por fin se estaban poniendo interesantes! Ahora estaba entusiasmado. En parte, más que el saber propiamente lo que le intrigaba, le interesaba más el juego de tener que averiguarlo. Se divertiría, se divertiría mucho.

Cuando se giró para caminar hasta la habitación de Charles, se encontró con Van que caminaba con paso firme hacia él. Cuando quedaron enfrentados, lo saludó: -Van… Hola. - -Hola. –Respondió el científico acomodándose los lentes, y continuó –Hace un par de semanas me ofreció… Ayudarme con mi experimento, ¿Recuerda? –La expresión en la cara de Solomon cambió repentinamente, el otro siguió hablando, mientras sonreía sutilmente ante la reacción del rubio –Venía a averiguar… Si la oferta sigue en pie. –El chevallier no podía pronunciar palabra. Se quedó unos segundos tratando de ver los ojos de su compañero, ocultos por el brillo en sus lentes. "Van… No… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora?..." Pensó.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar review, y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene!


	6. Prélude

Por Dios! Hace cuánto tiempo que no actualizo este fic? Como desde el año pasado, no? Lo peor es que este capítulo ya hacía meses que lo tenía escrito…

Pido mil disculpas si alguien venía siguiendo el fic, pero en este último tiempo mi vida fue un completo caos que no creo les interese saber, sólo que recién ahora me estaba más o menos estabilizando, y bueno, cuando me puse a revisar de nuevo mis carpetas me acordé que nunca más me había ocupado de esto

En fin, les aseguro que aunque tenga que subir un capítulo al año, no importa, lo voy a terminar cueste lo cueste.

Bien, no los aburro más y dejo el cap.

Por cierto, "Prélude" es "Preludio", en francés, aunque creo que es un poco transparente, no? xD

* * *

"No, no, ¡No ahora! ¡Ahora no!" Seguía repitiendo Solomon para sus adentros, no podía creer en lo que se había metido. Lo había olvidado, pero ahora no tenía alternativa. Le daba rabia. Le daba rabia el modo que había utilizado Van para decírselo: "Averiguar si la oferta sigue en pie" ¡Bastardo! Parecía que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, para hacérselo más difícil… Lo hacía ver como algo optativo, cuando ambos sabían bien que el rubio no tenía opción… Era tan fácil como decir "no" a esa pregunta, pero con ese "no" se iba su palabra y su orgullo…Su Honor… Se vería como un cobarde, retirándose al último minuto.

–S…Sí… –Llegó a sisear Solomon, casi en un susurro – ¿Cuándo quieres empezar? –Una parte de él no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

–Bueno… –Comenzó a decir Van en tono relajado –Todavía tengo un par de cosas que hacer y organizar… En unos días, supongo. Estese listo. –

La rabia dentro de Solomon se incrementó aún más. Nunca imaginó sentir tal cosa contra aquel científico, el que hasta ahora sólo le inspiraba curiosidad. Es más, aunque no podía decirse que entre ellos hubiera una verdadera "amistad", después de la muerte de Diva no tenían qué hacer: Los dos se habían quedado casi sin objetivo, con sus experimentos, pero sin la forma de vida anterior. Ambos tenían que empezar de cero otra vez y lo lógico, dado que se conocían de hace tiempo y se tenían cierta confianza, era que se apoyasen. Eran buenos compañeros, parecían amigos, pero ahora Van le había hablado con tal frialdad, que impresionó incluso a Solomon. Cuando el científico se alejó, el chevallier comenzó a caminar con paso lento hacia la habitación de Charles. En realidad no es que pensara que no podía ser así de frío: Para él, Van era el ser más frío del universo después de Amshel... Pero si bien no tenía escrúpulos, tenía tacto. Él conocía a la perfección el efecto que podía causar cada palabra, cada tono, cada gesto, cada inflexión de la voz en la otra persona, y con tan sólo un vistazo podía deducir su estado, y así saber qué decir y cómo según la situación. En resumen: Era un maestro de la manipulación. Entonces, era imposible que no hubiese adivinado sus sentimientos, sobretodo porque no había puesto demasiado esfuerzo en ocultarlos, así que simplemente no le había importado. Sabía el efecto que le causarían sus palabras, pero no le importó en absoluto molestarlo así, y hasta, en cierta forma, lastimarlo un poco. Sabía que Van era así, pero no se acostumbraba a que se dirigiera a él de esa forma… Recién ahora tenía conciencia de lo que había pasado. Y le apesadumbraba el saber que el tacto y el respeto que había tenido para con él sólo había existido mientras había estado en calidad de superior. No sabía de dónde venía esa sensación ¿Por qué le importaba la actitud de Van hacia a él? Si quería podía estirar la mano y matarlo, él jamás lo superaría, sin embargo se sentía incómodo, como si hubiera perdido algo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta de Charles. Había llegado allí casi inconscientemente. Acarició suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos la vieja puerta de roble; le parecía que ya lo entendía un poco. Recordó el tiempo en el que no se llevaban tan mal… En realidad, había empezado a actuar en su contra sólo para quedar bien con Amshel. Se mentía a sí mismo con ese aparente odio, y, con los años, llegó a creérselo. Pero ahora se sentía diferente con respecto a él. Desde que Amshel ya no estaba, no tardó en volver a sentir cierta simpatía por el muchacho, aún cuando no sabía que todavía vivía, con su simple recuerdo. Tocó.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? Solomon, ¿Eres tú? Pasa… -Dijo Charles, un tanto fastidiado.

–Sí, soy yo –Respondió el rubio entrando con cuidado en la habitación. El pequeño estaba reclinado en uno de esos grandes y lujosos sillones que había en su habitación, leyendo un libro. Solomon avanzó con paso pesado hasta uno cerca del suyo y se echó como plomo, sin pronunciar palabra. Sólo se quedó cabizbajo, meditabundo…

– ¿A qué viene la cara? –Preguntó Charles. Al parecer también había menos tensión por parte de él – ¿Mh? No… No es nada… –

–No te creo, ja –

–Tienes razón, pero no pienso decirte, ja –

–Es tu decisión… Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Diva? –

–Diva… –Frunció un poco el ceño, empujando los extremos interiores de sus cejas hacia arriba.

– ¿Sucedió algo? –Preguntó Charles, en tono preocupado pero a la vez inquisitivo.

¿Cómo demonios iba a decírselo? Ni modo que "La traicioné y dejé que Saya la matara" Pero era la verdad… Sentía que ya no iba a poder volver a mirar a su hermano a la cara –Yo… –

– ¿Y bien…? –

–Ella… Está muerta. –

Los ojos del pelinegro se tornaron vidriosos – ¿Qué dices?... No… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién…? –

–Fue Saya… –

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde estaban? –El tono del pequeño se oía cada vez más desesperado.

–También… Están todos muertos. –

– ¿Y tú…? –Dijo en un tono bajo, como si sospechara lo que había pasado.

Solomon no se las ingenió ni para mentir, estaba nervioso –Yo… Yo… Quise comprobar mi hipótesis y… Yo… –

–No puede ser… –Susurró Charles. Miraba el vacío con sus dos ojos azul oscuro bien abiertos, tanto que se podía observar claramente el iris completo. Estaba pálido, y sus ojos, cabello y ropa oscuros lo hacían ver aún más blanco. Se veía hermoso y aterrador. Solomon no sabía que esperar –No puede ser… –Repitió, esta vez más alto – ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! –Gritó_._ Aunque había acabado a su lado prácticamente a la fuerza, Diva era su Reina y, como su Chevallier, la amaba, por lo que guardaba un gran resentimiento hacia Solomon y veía acrecentado el que tenía hacia Saya. Al menos el hecho de imaginarse a Amshel convertido en un montón de polvo y trocitos de cristal lo compensaba un poco… Él le había quitado el tiempo que le quedaba con Diva.

Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Solomon el que, emocionalmente turbado, trató de defenderse torpemente. No tardó en quedar en el suelo, con el más pequeño sentado a horcajadas sobre él, quien con una mano lo sostenía a la altura de su pecho tirando de su camisa, y con su nueva diestra puesta en forma de cuchillo, rozaba su cuello, en un interminable y desesperante amague para el rubio, que jadeaba pausadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados...

Van atravesaba el largo pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Charles. Necesitaba hablar con él un par de cosas, y hacerle un par de chequeos para comprobar su estado luego de todo el trauma de la "resucitación". Y también… Hacer tiempo para la noche… La noche… Sólo Dios y su amo sabían qué le pasaría esa noche. No podía evitar sentir algo de miedo… Bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para preferir correr.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de roble tocó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Un tanto preocupado, pero más por curioso, abrió lentamente la puerta y empezó a entrar con cautela. Apenas vio el interior de la habitación, dejó caer la carpeta de acrílico y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando un grito. Por lo general no reaccionaba tanto a estas cosas, pero no se esperaba de ninguna manera lo que vio: El cuerpo destrozado y casi irreconocible de Solomon se encontraba tendido en el suelo, y casi por todo el lugar había manchas y charcos de sangre. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco comenzó a avanzar lentamente y temblando hacia el bulto que se veía bajo las frazadas de la lujosa cama de dos plazas donde descansaba su amo. Cuando se paró justo en frente, hizo un esfuerzo para poder hablar con normalidad

–¿S-Sr. Charles? –Preguntó.

El muchacho salió de su capullo de tela, lo miró seriamente y volvió a meterse –Vete. –Le dijo desde abajo de las sábanas.

–¿Qué hago con Solomon? –Preguntó el científico.

–Lo que quieras. –Respondió el niño, y agregó –Vete. –

Van suspiró. No tenía caso decirle nada más. Cuando se ponía así, lo mejor era dejarlo hasta que se le pase. Salió de la habitación en silencio. Después de todo, no se sentía con ánimos de recoger los pedazos del rubio del suelo para resucitarlo, ya se encargaría de eso más tarde.

Caminando por el pasillo, pensó un poco en lo que había visto. Era un poco extraño, por lo general Solomon no solía acabar así luego de una riña con Charles, a lo sumo salía con algunos cuantos cortes, no mucho más que eso. Sin embargo esta vez había perdido tanta sangre que ni siquiera había podido regenerarse a tiempo. Y Charles… Por la miserable fracción de segundo en que lo había visto no parecía haber sido herido: Estaba manchado con sangre, sí, pero no había ningún corte en la ropa que develara alguna herida ya regenerada, y si se la hubiera cambiado, estaría limpia. Todo era muy extraño. Para dejar así a Solomon, Charles debió atacar primero, y muy rápido. Pero su velocidad, aunque superior a la de Solomon debido a su peso, no le daba mucha ventaja en un espacio tan cerrado. El rubio era fuerte, hubiera logrado detenerlo en seguida, o, por lo menos, hacerle unos cuantos tajos antes de quedar así. Otra opción era un ataque sorpresa, pero le había parecido que Solomon había sido el que fue a la habitación, con lo que era poco probable que se distrajese hablando. Además, de haberle vuelto la espalda a Charles un segundo, lo habría visto de todos modos, ya que esa habitación estaba repleta de vitrinas y otras cosas un tanto reflejantes. Algo debió haber sucedido con Solomon como para que acabara así. Además, ¿Por qué razón? Toda la vida habían discutido por todo, era cierto, pero nunca para tanto. En fin, para saberlo iba a tener que esperar más. Como mínimo hasta que a Charles se le pasen las ganas de aislarse, o sino hasta que resucite a Solomon.

Llegado un momento, se detuvo ante un gran ventanal. Se quedó admirado observando los tonos anaranjados que se veían en las nubes, así como las largas sombras de los árboles, que se proyectaban oscureciendo el parque de la gran mansión. Alrededor de media hora se quedó mirando el atardecer hasta que la luz casi acababa de extinguirse. Apenas unos tonos violáceos se veían en el cielo ya totalmente oscuro y poblado de estrellas… Recién llegado a este punto se dio cuenta de la situación: Era de noche… De noche… Trató de no pensar, de distraerse. Se quedó un momento rastrillando el cielo con los ojos, sin ningún criterio, hasta que fijó su vista en el puntito más brillante de todo ese conjunto desordenado –Venus. –Lo nombró, como si tuviera que asegurarse de que realmente fuera ese planeta el que se llevaba su atención. De pronto perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo si habían sido horas, minutos o segundos los que habían pasado desde aquel atardecer. Al parecer la ubicación de las estrellas no había variado demasiado, sin embargo no se fijó en eso. Para él ya habían desparecido las estrellas, el ventanal, Venus… Todo. Todo excepto ese sonido que había roto el silencio de un momento a otro, esa voz…

–Van. –Lo llamó.

Cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y se giró en dirección al lugar de donde provenía –¿Sí? –Contestó.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de él.

* * *

En fin, qué decir, sólo que ya tengo como la mitad del siguiente cap. escrito, así que espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez u.u

Au Revoir...


End file.
